All Because of Kero
by Julia Lily Tan
Summary: Prince of China, Syaoran Li was accidentally brought to Japan by some flying creature. There, he meets someone,someone namely Sakura,that changes his life... Based on story "The Flying Horse"SS,TE.Please R&R!
1. The Flying creature

**Julia:** Hi, everyone! This is my second story and I hope it won't be like the first one (Not that the first one wasn't good…) Now-

**Kero:** Hello! I'm still here! Thank you to all my fans out there, I'll always love you all. Thank you, thank you Bowing low

**Julia**: Ignore him, he watched some stupid movie just now and is getting some baka ideas in his head. I think the movie was "HP & the Chamber of Secrets", he admired that Gilderoy Lockhart a bit too much.

**Kero:** Hey, Julia, I know you want me to help you with your writing, so don't hesitate to ask? I'll be glad to help!

**Julia: **Grabbing hold of Kero's neck this story is based on the story "The Flying Horse" from the book 'One Thousand and One Nights'. It's only _based on_, and there are many parts that are written by myself. Once again, CCS belongs to Clamp, half the plot belongs to the girl that told the stories every night to the king to prevent herself from being killed while (I guess) nothing belongs to me. Enjoy the story!

_**All Because of Kero **-by Julia Lily Tan_

**The Flying Creature**

_This was an old legend, quite popular among the royal. It was made by an old sorcerer, a great friend of the famous magician, Clow Reed. It was stated down on a stone, in a rock cave that was behind a waterfall in JiangXi, China._

_On the stone, a prediction was carved:_

_**When the Wolf and the Cherry blossom meet, it'll be the start of a series of happiness, sadness and hardness. Eight couples will suffer through all kinds of pain and sadness, each will be worst than before. **_

**_Some will survive together; some will come out just one. Both will be happy together, but the one will have sadness all its life, staying alone forever._**

**_So starts the first and second, where the Wolf meets the Cherry Blossom, and the Magician meets the Angel. Both go through all kinds of frustrations, yet are they meant to be? _**

Once upon a time, China and Japan were worst enemies. China attacked Japan, while Japan did the same.

The royal family of China had only one heir to the throne, Li Xiao-Lang, which means little wolf in Mandarin.

Syaoran has four sisters, each as beautiful as a flower. Their father, the king, had died when Syaoran wasn't even born and left the kingdom in the hands of his wife, Queen Yelan. According to the king's last words, the queen was to rule the kingdom, along with the Elders, until Syaoran was married and old enough to rule.

China was a large country and suitors from many countries came for the princesses, hoping that somehow, they could get a bit of this large land.

One day, a man in his late forties came to the capital city of China, Beijing, and wanted to meet the queen. The royal soldiers at the front door wouldn't let him in, and he argued with them for a long time.

Just then, the captain of the royal soldiers, Takashi Yamazaki came by and heard the argument. Despite the fact that he had a rather important meeting to attend, Yamazaki couldn't help stepping in.

The two royal soldiers immediately bowed to Yamazaki when they spotted him.

"What happened here?" asked Yamazaki, eyeing the man who had black hair that was almost gray with strange blood red eyes.

"This man called Mabian here wishes to see the queen, Captain." One of the soldiers said.

" Well, Mabian, just why should I grant your wish?" asked Yamazaki. " Nobody can meet the queen just by saying so."

" I, your honor, have a creature that her highness might be interested with." Mabian said, pointing to the cage that was covered with cloth behind him.

Yamazaki walked over to the cage and pulled off the cloth, not expecting what he was about to see.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yamazaki backed off as soon as he saw the creature inside. It was quite similar to a lion expect for its white large wings and the strange ornaments that were attached to it.

The "thing" snarled while Mabian quickly covered the cloth over the cage. Yamazaki could still hear the voice of it growling.

Trying hard to calm himself, Yamazaki asked, "What does it do?"

"It can fly, your honor, to anywhere, any place the rider wants. It can also carry heavy things, such as people. " Mabian replied.

"Show me then," Yamazaki said, thinking hard of some idea. "Go over to Lord Sasaki's house and fetch –um- Lady Sasaki-"

"Lady Sasaki, your honour?" Mabian asked.

"NO! I mean, I haven't finished my sentence-" Yamazaki smattered, his face now as red as a tomato. " Go fetch Lady Sasaki's maid, Mihara Chiharu here."

"As you wish, my Lord." Mabian said, opening the cage and pulled the creature out. Yamazaki quickly backed a few steps away as Mabian climbed on it.

In a sudden flash, Mabian disappeared and all Yamazaki could see was a little dot high up in the air.

Pacing around, Yamazaki waited for Mabian to return. He wondered if the man was lying to him, but despite that, he was also quite anxious to meet Chiharu, a girl he had secretly admired for some time.

Suddenly, a sheet of haze covered the surroundings and Yamazaki couldn't see anything around him. As the haze slowly faded away, Yamazaki finally saw Mabian standing before him, the creature just next to him, and on the creature's back, was…

"Chiharu!" Yamazaki yelled at the sight of the brown hair girl. Not remembering about how he feared the creature, he quickly helped Chiharu down on her feet.

"Lord Yamazaki, what is this behavior? How could you send this-this _man_ that said he was biding you orders to _kidnap _me, with that _thing_ too?" Chiharu yelled at Yamazaki, her expression not quite as _polite _as her words. She looked likely to strangle Yamazaki any minute now.

"I've told you over a thousand times, _Lord _Yamazaki," Chiharu kept on yelling, "we're two different people from two different worlds! We're not meant to be together, not that I wan-dare to, my lord."

"Chiharu, we'll talk about this later, alright? This is in public, you know." Yamazaki said, his face burning with shades of red.

Bellowing for Mabian to follow, Yamazaki said, " We'll go see the queen now. Come. You too, Chiharu."

After going through doors and corridors of the palace and getting many curious glances at the creature from people going by, Yamazaki stopped in front of a royal looking room.

Just as he was about announce his arrival, a voice he knew too well called.

"Yamazaki!"

"Prince Syaoran." Yamazaki politely greeted the crown prince, calling him by his title. He was called so because he was born in Japan-just before the fight between both countries started-and Syaoran was the Japanese version of his name.

" What are you doing here at the royal study room?" Syaoran asked, his ember eyes also staring curiously at the creature through his chestnut brown hair that fell upon his eyes.

" Your highness, I wish to see the queen." Yamazaki said "The man with a flying creature has come to me and proved that this creature is quite worthy."

" Very well, I'll go and tell mother. Wait here." Syaoran said, as he turned and walked into the room.

After a few minutes, a loud voice called, " Orders for Captain Takashi Yamazaki to be called!"

Yamazaki beckoned for Chiharu to stay outside while he walked in with Mabian and the creature. Both went on their knees and bowed to the queen and the prince.

From behind the veil, Queen Yelan's voice came. " Stand. Introduce yourself, man and the creature to all that are here. "

" Thank you, my queen. Mabian is from Guangzhou, and this flying creature-whom still haven't been named- was found in the desert near Mongolia." Mabian said.

"So, Mabian, you say the creature can fly?" Queen Yelan asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Yamazaki butted in before Mabian could answer. " Yamazaki has already proved it by commanding him to fetch-um-someone to me." Not wanting to say Chiharu's name, Yamazaki skipped that _important_ information.

"Call in that person." Queen Yelan said.

"Um- Call in Miss Mihara Chiharu!" Yamazaki called, ignoring Syaoran's teasing looks.

Chiharu walked in, her whole body shaking in fear. She curtseyed to the queen and muttered, " Chiharu greets the queen. May the queen live long."

"So you're the _someone _who Yamazaki ordered to be fetched, right?" Queen Yelan asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Chiharu answered, not daring to move even a finger without the queen's command.

Turning to Syaoran, Queen Yelan commanded, " Xiao-Lang, go call Eriol here. While you Mabian, prove to me that the creature really can fly."

Syaoran backed out of the room and hurried to find Hiragiizawa Eriol, the royal magician of the palace. He was said to be the half recarnation of Clow Reed, a famous magician back in the old times.

Finding Eriol in the garden, Syaoran quickly called to him. "Hiragiizawa, mother wants to meet you."

"Yes, my cute little descendent?" Eriol smirked. The Royal family was descendents of Clow Reed and had magic in their veins. As the recarnation, Eriol had every right to call Syaoran that.

"Shut up, Hiragiizawa!" Syaoran snapped. "There's a man who has bought a creature to mother, saying that it could fly to anywhere in just mere seconds."

Eriol's face suddenly went serious, and the smirk on his face disappeared. " Did you see what the creature was like?"

" I think it looks like a loin." Syaoran said, thinking hard.

"Then lets hurry." Eriol said. Grabbing Syaoran's hand, he orbed both of them to the royal study room.

"So it really can fly." Syaoran heard his mother say. "How much do you want for exchange for it."

"Your majesty, I do not want money, all I want is-" Mabian titled his head up to look at the queen. "-The hand in marriage of Princess Siefa."

Everyone gasped at this. Princess Siefa was the most beautiful one in all her sisters, and not even some lord or kings were worthy, let alone an ordinary man.

"NO way!" Syaoran yelled, rushing in to the room. " I will **never** let Siefa marry him!"

"Xiao-Lang, your manners!" Queen Yelan scolded. " Why don't you try this creature yourself and see if it is fine. If it is, I might consider exchanging rubies or money for it. "

"Well, please your highness." Mabian said, showing a hand out to Syaoran. " Pull it's right ear and it'll go off."

"Very well" Syaoran said, pulling the creature right ear. Immediately, the creature went off and both disappeared into the clouds.

_To Be Continued......_

0.

 3. 4. 5. 6.

 1.  2. 

 11. 10. 9. 

 12.  7. 

 13.  

 14. 8.





15.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Japan

**Julia: **Kero is now in my birdcage, with my beloved bird, Suppi! Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** The characters, the plot, and the idea…. Nothing belongs to me! You better REMEMBER that and don't sue me!!!!!!! I have nothing but my Discman, my S.H.E original CD's, my RM600 'angpau' money, my jewelry, my gameboy advance…. Come to think of it, I really own a lot…- but still, **don't sue me**!

A/N: This story is written _based _on the story "**The Flying Horse**" from "A Thousandand one Nights." It was said that a girl told the stories to the king every night, preventing the king from killing her the next morning.

_**All Because of Kero -**by Julia Lily Tan_

**Chapter 2: Japan**

Syaoran was clinging on top of the creature with his dear life as it flew through the clouds in the speed of light.

"Damn that man!" Syaoran thought, "He didn't tell me how to stop this thing and now I don't even know where I'm heading to."

Syaoran attempted a few fruitless dozen times to find a way to stop the creature, but it didn't even slow down. Just as Syaoran was thinking around the sides of jumping down, it suddenly shook viciously, nearly making Syaoran fall off.

Clutching even tighter on to it, Syaoran's thought of jumping down immediately flew in to the clouds.

"Hey, you there!" A voice called out from nowhere in a language Syaoran recognized as Japanese.

"Um? -"Syaoran felt that the creature had stopped shaking _and _moving, so he quickly sat back on to his position behind its neck. "–Who is that?"

"I'm talking to you, baka!" The voice said again.

"Me?" Syaoran said, looking around to see just whom he was talking to.

"Yes, you!"

"Who are you, and where are you?" Syaoran asked, summoning his pendent.

"Getting vicious now, are you? Well, I'm the _thing_ you're sitting on, does that ring a bell?" asked the voice.

Syaoran looked down and stared unbelievably at the creature he was sitting on.

"Who-who are you?" Syaoran manage to smatter out.

"I'm Cereberus, gaki, the guardian of seal, and the Clow Cards. Get off me, now!" The creature said.

"You're Cereberus? The Clow Cards? Where are they?" Syaoran asked. The Clow Cards were Clow Reed's greatest creation, and every one of his descendents was to find them and be its master, or at least try to find the one in that position. "Hey, you can _talk_?

"Of course I can, it was just that damn man gave me a pudding that had some kind of pill in it. Damn it, I had to listen to everything he said, and I couldn't talk!" Cereberus said.

"Why don't we go down to the land first, and then you can talk." Syaoran suggested.

"Then why don't you take away that sword of yours?" Cereberus yelled.

"Hey, Ceberures-"

"It's Cereberus!!!"

"Yeah, Cebererus, or whatever your name is, where are **we **going?" Syaoran was near to yelling now, even if he had already turn his pendent back to its smaller size.

"I'm not telling you, Baka!"

"Stop calling me stupid!" Syaoran suddenly realized, once again pulling out his pendent. "And I mean now!"

"Hey, you know Japanese, that's quite strange for an enemy's prince." Cereberus said, smirking. "Fine, I'll tell you where we're going."

"Where? You have three minutes to talk before I decide how to kill you!" Syaoran said, slashing his sword.

"I see you're back to your usual stuck-up self, gaki." Cereberus said. "We're heading to my mistress' house in Tomoeda, Japan. Somewhere near here-"

At the last word, Cereberus had landed on to the land, crashing in to a tree, causing Syaoran to fly into the air. Doing a summersault, he landed on his feet carefully, swearing Chinese swear words under his breath.

"Oww!" Cereberus cried. Suddenly, a pair of white wings covered him, and when they reopened, the big creature was replaced with a small little stuff-toy bear.

Syaoran looked around; over at the Ying-Fa-or Sakura in Japanese- trees, a raven hair girl in kimono was running towards them, or maybe just Cereberus, since she was yelling "Kero!"

The now stuff-toy shape Cereberus turned and flew to the girl, calling "Tomoyo!"

The girl caught hold of him and asked, "Where have you been, Kero-chan? Sakura-chan and I were so worried about you when you didn't come home for a week!"

"I was caught, Tomoyo-chan. A baka made me eat this magic pill and controlled me. I only just escaped."

The girl called Tomoyo gave out a small giggle. "Who would have thought that the mighty Cereberus would get caught by a human?" Turning to Syaoran, Tomoyo asked, "Who is this, Kero-chan?"

"He's the prince of China." Kero answered. "I thought he might be some help for Touya-san, since we're in war with China-"

Kero was interrupted by both people. Syaoran had already pulled out his pendant.

"Kero-chan, how could you? You know perfectly well that Sakura-chan hates war, and you still go out there and kidnap their prince! I'll make sure that Sakura-chan gets mad, which means no sushi for you for a week." The girl's violet eyes darken and scolded Cereberus strictly.

"Noooooooooooo!" Cereberus cried, falling to the ground with his face in his hands. "Tomoyo-chan, onegai no! Anything but sushi!"

Syaoran smirked. He was very glad that the creature was suffering.

"Sorry for Kero-chan's behavior, Prince--" Tomoyo stopped, not knowing how to address him.

"Syaoran Li." Syaoran replied, translating his name into Japanese. He just couldn't be hard to a girl like her.

"--Prince Syaoran. Since Touya-san, our king is not here, you're welcome to stay. I'm sure Sakura-chan will agree to that." Tomoyo said smiling.

"May I ask, um-Miss-um-Tomoyo--"Syaoran smattered, as Cereberus interrupted.

"It's Princess Tomoyo, baka!"

"Gomen. Princess Tomoyo, just where is this place?"

Tomoyo was giggling very hard now. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. _They say that Princesses in Japan are all great elegant ladies, but for what I'm seeing now, I guess they were just rumors._

"Gomen, gomen, Li-san."Tomoyo said, still giggling. "It's just that I didn't notice you said Japanese, and your pronouncing is so unique!"

Controlling her giggling, Tomoyo said, "This is Princess Sakura's Summer Palace. We came here for a vacation. I'll take you inside, May I?" Tomoyo pulled Cereberus with her. "And this is Cereberus, Kero for short."

"Tomoyo-chan." A sweet voice suddenly called out. The voice made Syaoran jump. _I've never heard a voice as sweet as this. It sounds like bells, ringing in the wind._

A girl appeared under the Sakura trees, her appearance making Syaoran gasped and stare in admiration. His eyes simply couldn't leave her sparkling eyes, her angelic face, her long straight hair……

_Royal Palace, China_

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Queen Yelan was yelling off her head at Mabian, very un-queen-like. "Are you aware that Xiao-Lang is the only heir to the throne?"

"Yes, your majesty, but I didn't have time to tell the prince how to stop the thing." Mabian answered.

"No one can control Cereberus, the guardian of the seal. Unless you used some filthy tricks, that is." Eriol said, pointing his staff at Mabian.

Mabian shivered at the heard of that, and fell to his knees.

"Have mercy, my lord, mercy." He cried, knocking his head on the ground.

"Men, take him away. If Xiao-Lang is unfound, I will make sure he dies painfully." Queen Yelan said, waving a hand. Immediately two men came up and forced Mabian out of the room.

"Lord Eriol, Captain Yamazaki, I command you two to be in charge of finding Xiao-Lang's where-about. I want every area of the country searched, along with the nearby countries. Don't stop until he is found!"

"Hai, your majesty." Eriol and Yamazaki answered, slowly backing out of the royal study room, leaving a depressed queen in it.

"Ai." Queen Yelan sighed. "Xiao-Lang, just where are you?"

_To Be Continued……_

0.

 3. 4. 5. 6.

 1.  2. 

 11. 10. 9. 

 12.  7. 

 13.  

 14. 8.





15.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Sakura

**Julia: **Third chapter here! Enjoy it while I go free Kero from the bird cage. He's moaning so loud that my mum practically _ordered _me to get rid of him. I guess I'll just stuff him in my room with some puddings.

**Disclaimer:** The characters, the plot, and the idea…. _Nothing_ belongs to me! You better REMEMBER that and don't sue me!!!!!!!

**A/N:** This story is written _based _on the story "**The Flying Horse**" from "A Thousandand one Nights." It was said that a girl told the stories to the king every night, preventing the king from killing her the next morning.

_**All Because of Kero -**by Julia Lily Tan_

**Chapter 3: Sakura**

Syaoran's eyes just couldn't stay off the girl. Her long auburn hair, her emerald eyes that shone in delight, the pink kimono she was wearing, her everything. _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met._

"Sakura-chan," He heard Tomoyo say "This is Prince Syaoran of China. Kero-chan accidentally kidnapped him here, thinking he would be some help for Touya. So, I invited him to stay with us for a few days."

"Turning to him, Tomoyo introduced her friend. "Li-san, this is Princess Kinomoto Sakura, crown princess of Japan."

_So that's why she seemed familiar, they say that she was born when the first Sakura flower of that season bloomed, which gave her the name 'Sakura'_ Syaoran bowed at the princess.

"Oh dear, Sakura-chan, why are you wearing so little cloth. Kero-chan, go inside and get a cloak her for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, quite alarmed about Sakura.

"I'm alright, Tomoyo-chan. Is Kero back? He'll be grounded for a week for leaving just like that and kidnapping Li-san here." Sakura said with a tone of violence in her sweet voice.

Walking over to Syaoran, Sakura bowed down. "Welcome, Li-san, to Japan. I see you bring with you quite some magic. Does magic exists in China too?"

"Arigatou, hime thank you, princess. And hai yes, magic does exist in China." Syaoran said in Japanese, hoping that this princess won't laugh like Tomoyo.

"Hoe!" The princess suddenly yelled, scaring Syaoran. _Why are all these princesses so strange? _

"Gomen, Li-san, I forgot that your from China, I shouldn't have spoken in Japanese. Demo I didn't know your Japanese was so good." Sakura said.

"There is no need to be sorry, hime." _They're not only strange, but naïve too. But at least she said some good words that are worth hearing._

"Please, just call my name."

"Very well, Kinomoto-san."

Looking at both being very polite (Maybe a little too much) to each other, Tomoyo couldn't help interrupting.

"I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, Li-san. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, cousin of Sakura-chan."

"Nice to meet you, Daidouji-san." Syaoran said.

"Let's just go in before we freeze." Tomoyo said, pulling them in, muttering "Kero-chan must have come in. If I catch him eating any sushi, he is going to regret he ever met me."

And so starts a new friendship that is blooming.

"Eriol, we still haven't had any information about Prince Syaoran. Did you find anything?" Yamazaki asked the young magician.

"I have used my magic to search for the prince's aura, but there is strong magic around the sea between China and Japan. A strong pink aura is stopping my magic. Try sending some people there." Eriol said, his eyes still closed as he concentrated on his powers.

"Very well."

"Li-san, I'll show you to you're room." Sakura said, grabbing Syaoran's hand and leading him through out the castle.

Looking at the small hand grabbing his, Syaoran felt his cheeks burn. _Why must I blush at such time?_

Just as Syaoran was having similar thoughts, both reached a room. Sakura opened the door, revealing an empty room with _tatami_ floors. Near the corners, a low, wide table was arranged there, with _zabuton_s around it. A closet was built in the outer part, hidden by two large doors. Syaoran was quite unfamiliar with this furniture.

"Li-san, I'll have a servant come up later to teach you some simple traditions of our country. And lay out your _futon_. If you still don't fell comfortable with them, I'll send my people to buy some Chinese furniture for you." Sakura noticed that Syaoran was shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, Li-san? You don't look very we—" Sakura asked, but stopped when she saw Syaoran eying her hand that was still grabbing his.

"Gomen, Li-san. I'm not very familiar with you're country's culture, and –um –I –um–" Sakura pulled back her hand, trying to find a good excuse.

"It's alright, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said.

"I guess I'll leave you to rest. See you tomorrow, Li-san." Sakura said, slowly closing the door.

"Goodnight, hime."

_One month later_**—**_Summer Palace, Kagoshima, Kyushu, Japan._

"Li-kun, I've caught you!" Sakura yelled, finding Syaoran on top of a tree.

"Found Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked as he leapt down from the tree. "Then go find her."

"I'm going." Sakura said, pouting while running away.

Syaoran gave a small chuckle as he followed her. A month had passed, and he had no meanings to leave. There was something here that caused him to forget his family, his friends and his future kingdom.

Watching Sakura's back, he sighed_. Why did I have to fall for such a girl? Mother must be worried about me, yet I can't make myself leave this place, just because of her. Thought I can see why, she's beautiful, charming, smart, and strong, she's everything a girl would want. Maybe that's why I love her._

_Too bad I can't tell her. Knowing Sakura, it would probably be a burden to her. Yet if I don't, she'll never know, and I'll just have to leave here heart broken. Maybe we won't even meet each other again in our lives, and I'll have to take this secret with me to death. _

_You're a man, Li Syaoran, and men do things without any regret!_ Syaoran thought to himself. "One day, I will" he whispered.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura was searching for Tomoyo when something struck her mind. _Onnichan will be back after two months, Syaoran will have to go before he comes back. But---_A strange feeling suddenly came to Sakura, she felt sad, very sad, yet she didn't know why.

_Well, that will just have to wait._ Sakura thought.

In Japan, pearl snorkeling was very popular among girls and ladies. Sakura and Tomoyo were no exception. As soon as had time and the weather was good, they would go snorkeling, pulling Syaoran with them.

"Come on, Li-kun, go with us." Sakura pleaded.

Even though this had already melted Syaoran's heart, he still refused to go. "Demo, Kinomoto-san, pearl snorkeling is for girls!" Syaoran yelled. _If this goes on, I'm sure to give in._

"You could protect us there, Li-kun." Tomoyo said, joining in. "What if some big shark comes and attacks us?"

"We might get killed, Li-kun. Then you'll never see us again." Sakura said in a sad tone, looking as if she was going to cry.

"Fine, I'll go." Syaoran said. _Who could resist you when you're almost down to tears?_ "And stop looking at me with those puppy eyes, it reminds me of Eriol."

"You're the greatest, Li-kun." Both girls yelled, pulling Syaoran to the seashore.

"Turn around and don't peek, Li-kun." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo went to hide behind a nearby bush, and changed into some lighter clothing.

"As if I would.' Syaoran muttered, turning around. Even though, his face was already red with the thought of Sakura without cloth—_no_! Syaoran shook his head to get rid of his current thought.

Pulling her hair into a bun, Sakura caught sight of Syaoran shaking his head.

"Are you okay, Li-kun? We're ready here. You better take off some of your clothing; it'll be quite a burden down in the sea." Sakura said.

Syaoran's cheeks turned red again. _Take off my clothes? What is she thinking?_ Despite his thoughts, he obeyed Sakura's words and pulled off all his clothes, until he was wearing only a pair of short pants, revealing his bare, muscular chest.

Sakura felt her breathing getting faster as she saw Syaoran. _I've never seen any man this close before. And with so little clothing too. Then why am I breathing so fast?_

Suddenly, she caught sight of some scars on Syaoran's chest. "What are these scars?" She asked, gently touching them.

Syaoran's face darken at the hearing this. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he pulled it away from his chest.

"It's nothing, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran quickly said. "Let's go. We won't want Daidouji-san waiting."

"Demo—" Sakura wanted to ask more, but Syaoran had already run towards the sea. "Hey, Li-kun, wait for me!"

_To Be Continued_…..

0.

$ 3." 4." 5. ?6.

9 1. " 2. $

7 11.! 10.! 9. '

9 12.? 7.

13.8 $ #

A 14.?9 8.

15.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
